A New Beginning
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: When Hisoka is kidnapped by another shinigami, why is Hijiri the only one who can save him? HijiriHisoka one shot


A/n: If anyone hasn't seen my profile, I'll explain where this new pairing came from. My new girlfriend is very into Hijiri/Hisoka and somehow she managed to drag me into it. I am still working on the last 5 chapters of "Follow Me" and hopefully I'll get the next chapter of it up sometime today.

Like You in Your Eyes

Hisoka didn't even have to step foot in the room to know where the intense emotions were coming from.

They were making him dizzy and he had a very bad feeling that something drastic was about to take place.

The new guy, he'd been fawning and crushing over Hisoka since the second he'd laid eyes on the blond and now the two were being forced to work together.

There had been a murder in a school that should have rang bells for Hisoka...a prestigious music school where one Minase Hijiri was a Senior.

The school classroom and scene of the crime reeked of it's own bad vibes and this new shinigami's sick thoughts were making it worse.

Hisoka shivered.

"Kontouzoku san, have you found something?"

The older shinigami's words were slow and quiet.

"Please, call me Damian. I like you Hisoka...I want you to like me too." 

Hisoka took in a deep breath.

'Damn it! He knows what he's doing!'

He stepped back but suddenly the door behind him slowly shut and locked. 

Hisoka's eyes widened with fear as the multiple emotions swirled into one frightening emotion.

A lust so strong that it stole his breath and made the room spin.

He fell back against the door, too paralyzed by this emotion to do anything.

His eyes glazed over in a drugged like state as the slightly older boy slowly walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around the dazed Hisoka and breathed out into his ear and hair.

"Tsuzuki's not here to save you this time my love...and if you should ever hope to be free you'll do as I say."

The young blond shivered again as he felt gentle kisses on his neck. 

"I...want you Hisoka. I want to feel your rigid body writhe under me."

All Hisoka could do was whimper.

The boy's next words took their desired toll on him.

"I'll have you Hisoka...just like my mentor did so many years ago...only this time, I love you and you'll like it."

The idea that he'd been sent by Muraki didn't register consciously and as he fell limply into the strong arms with a soft moan, the door slammed open and an all too familiar voice filled his mind.

"What the hell are you doing to him?! Hisoka!"

--- 

Somewhere in the back of his mind while he was sorting through all the information thrown on him so suddenly, he hoped that it really had been Hijiri, and that he had been able to save him.

He tensed as he slowly came around to feel a hand softly brushing over his hair repeatedly and as he flinched he heard the voice again. 

"Hisoka! Are you alright?! Have you wakened?!"

He couldn't find the energy to open his eyes yet, as his mind was still sorting but he raised a hand to touch the face, visualizing it instantly and released his breath as some of the fear began to leave him.

"Hi...jiri-chan..." 

Hijiri blinked a moment but smiled softly.

Hisoka was likely not aware he'd used the chan suffix and he wasn't about to correct.

"I'm here. Are you okay? What happened?"

He tried to sit up a little but the room began to spin again and he dropped back down with a soft moan.

"He...i think he's somehow connected with...someone from my past."

He really didn't want to tell Hijiri about Muraki at the moment.

"I had help in fighting him. He got away but you're in the nurses office now."

Hisoka whimpered at the thought of this man still being on the loose. 

"H-he'll come back!"

Hijiri closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hisoka...I know that but I'll keep you safe until you can get back to the ministry."

Hisoka finally found he could open his eyes but his vision was still blurred.

"How...did you know I was even here? How did you see me?"

Hijiri looked into his matching eyes for a moment before glancing out the window.

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe it's because we met before or maybe it's how I..."

He stopped himself from completing the sentence but he was almost sure Hisoka hadn't missed the thought.

If he cared he didn't let the brunet know it.

"Anyway I was walking by and I heard you talking. And then it looked like the other man was getting too close. I could just see enough in the window that i knew i had to get you out of there and as soon as he pulled you away from the door I kicked it open and several of my friends happened to be at their lockers."

Hisoka's vision was slowly clearing and he was beginning to be aware that there was a strong emotion Hijiri was trying to hide under his concern.

Had Hisoka not misread Hijiri's quick change of sentence?

He couldn't think about it at the moment.

He had to get back to the ministry and warn the others.

--- 

Hisoka rested quietly for several hours and Hijiri never left his side, afraid the lunatic would come back if he was alone.

When Hisoka finally had his senses back he stood and stared down at Hijiri who refused to take his eyes off the blond.

"I'm leaving now. Thank you for staying with me."

Hijiri took Hisoka's wrist as he was about to vanish, mirroring an act that had sent chills through him just two years before.

"Let me come with you."

Hisoka blinked for a moment.

"That's not a good idea."

Hijiri stood, never letting go.

"I didn't ask."

Hisoka stared wide-eyed for a moment and tried to shake him but the boy had a grip.

"I won't take you."

Hijiri glared.

"If you want to leave you'll have to. The harder you try to pull away from me the stronger my grip will get."

Hisoka suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as Hijiri's anger ripped through him like lightning and he realized he had no choice so without further word he took them there.

Tsuzuki immediately tackled him in tears and sobs.

Hijiri had finally let go and was quietly watching the scene.

Hisoka breathed deeply and allowed Tsuzuki to hold him.

"I-I'm okay Tsuzuki...Hijiri...stopped him."

Tsuzuki stepped back, suddenly aware of the other boy's presence. 

"Why...how..." 

Hijiri looked dead into his eyes.

"I refused to let him come alone. I don't know where that man went." 

Tsuzuki turned to the still shaken Hisoka who was now staring blankly at something.

Hijiri connected two and two before Tsuzuki, and wrapped his arms tightly around Hisoka, focusing all his calming energy on the blond.

His voice was just a whisper as Tsuzuki took his hand in concern. 

"He...he's still here. I can feel that...i...he's doing it to weaken me..." 

Hijiri looked up at Tsuzuki.

"Search! Whoever he was sent with did this to him! And he says he's still around! Hurry!"

Tsuzuki blinked for a moment and then dashed off to find Konoe.

Hisoka fought to keep his eyes open as he stared at Hijiri.

"I don't understand...why are you doing this?"

Hijiri took a deep breath, contemplating telling Hisoka right then, but decided against it.

"I'll take you to the infirmary."

Hisoka's stomach felt tight as the violinist easily lifted the blond into his arms.

Without apparent reason Hisoka began to blush and if he hadn't felt on the verge of another fainting spell he'd have protested this.

He felt caught between slipping into a nightmarish sleep, and waking up. 

Hijiri was somehow stabilizing him just enough to keep him going and that realization made him blush even more.

"Hijiri..." 

Hijiri glanced down at him as he found his way to the infirmary by memory from his previous visit.

"You feel it don't you? I'm glad it's working."

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus more on the energy Hijiri was giving off.

"I don't know how you're doing that but it is helping...thank you." 

Hijiri smiled brightly as he set Hisoka on one of the beds.

"I'm sure everything will be okay now. I won't leave you until he's gone." 

Hisoka didn't have an answer to this.

He wasn't sure Hijiri was allowed to be here but he didn't really want him to leave.

He suddenly felt nothing but an emotion he wasn't familiar with...one he wasn't sure he was comfortable with given the present circumstances. 

Hisoka subconsciously leaned closer to Hijiri, who was staring now, lips slightly parted and barely breathing from the closeness.

He leaned ever closer and watched Hisoka's dizzy eyes close slowly.

At that second Tsuzuki rushed into the room and Hisoka shoved Hijiri back.

There was a mutual look of apology between the two boys and each understood what the other was thinking.

Had Tsuzuki caught this, he didn't show it.

"We almost caught him, but he managed to get away. I'm afraid this may be very bad."

Hisoka looked up at him as he began to think back.

"I think...he's a student of Muraki's."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"What?!" 

Hisoka looked at the confused Hijiri.

This was not the kind of thing he wanted to tell someone who was so obviously in love with him...but he had to tell Tsuzuki and he was afraid to make Hijiri leave.

"He...he said he wants to rape me, the way his mentor did years ago..." 

Hijiri's eyes went wide in shock and Tsuzuki had the look to kill.

"There's only one thing that can mean...I'm afraid you're right. We...we'll turn up security...i won't leave you alone."

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly.

"Don't say you'll protect me Tsuzuki, you know it might not be possible. He's a shinigami...with shinigami powers and a powerful Shiki. Muraki has done an excellent job at getting to us...through another person." 

Hijiri took his hand tightly, and Hisoka knew that eventually he'd have to explain everything...

----

Later that evening Hijiri walked Hisoka home and the two stood just outside the door.

"If I ask you to go home you won't will you?"

Hijiri smirked at this.

"I can't go home unless you take me there..."

Suddenly he turned very serious and took a deep breath.

"Besides...if he comes for you while your alone..."

Hisoka stopped him, slightly annoyed, though he didn't know why.

"What is it you think you can do? Like I told Tsuzuki, don't promise that you will protect me...and Tsuzuki at least has a way to defend himself."

Hijiri snapped back.

"You haven't seen me in two years Hisoka...you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Hisoka was slightly frightened by not only his tone but what he'd said too. 

He opened the door and slowly backed into the front hall.

Hijiri closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Look...I'm sorry, i just..."

Hisoka blinked a moment but shook his head.

"It's okay...i understand. It's just...i don't have a place for you to sleep unless..."

Hijiri shook his head.

"I won't sleep."

Hisoka was silent for a moment but nodded.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. I don't have a TV, but feel free to grab a book."

Hijiri smiled and nodded, flopping down into a wing chair.

While Hisoka was in the shower, Hijiri's curiosity got the best of him and he began to look around the living room.

Hisoka lived in a rather nicely sized apartment and someone had graciously built bookshelves into the entire back wall, which were full of books.

He was amused to see a wide array of book types.

Everything from how toos, to horror stories and interesting case reports.

And as his eyes fell over all the books and their titles, he found a blank one.

A brown, leather bound book that Hijiri realized must be his journal. 

He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to see what was in it.

To see if _he_ was in it.

This bastard of a man who'd done something so terrible to someone so good. 

He made sure to read nothing but his eyes skimmed for the name. 

'Muraki...Muraki...' 

At last he found it and he began to read.

Hisoka's words were troubled and the pen marks were shaky.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he slowly read the first hand vivid memory. 

His pain, his emotions, his fear...all of these things flooded into Hijiri's thoughts so much so that he didn't see the other boy just above his line of sight for a very long moment.

Suddenly Hisoka's voice broke the silence and he dropped the book, it's pages fanning out on the floor at his feet.

"I guess this means i don't have to explain than."

Hijiri was frozen as Hisoka slowly approached and picked up the book, holding it tightly for a moment before replacing it on the shelf with a deep sigh and lowered eyes.

"I can't say if I'm relieved or angry. Do you understand or do i need to clarify anything for you?"

Hijiri couldn't speak, tears flowed down his face and he shook his head. 

Hisoka stared at him for a moment.

"Do you really feel that bad for me?"

Hijiri nodded, finally managing a squeak.

"That...i can't believe...I'm so sorry."

Hisoka sighed deeply and looked away.

"It was...eight ears ago... i wrote that four years ago. It's not there for people to feel bad for me. Just in case i need to remember why I'm living like this day to day."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long moment before Hisoka spoke again quietly.

"There's leftovers in the fridge and if you get bored with books there's a deck of cards in the kitchen drawer...I'm going to bed now...early day tomorrow."

Hijiri nodded and watched the blond close the bedroom door.

He sat back down in the chair and began to think.

---

True to his word, Hijiri never once even rested his eyes and by three am he was pretty sure Hisoka was going to be okay for the night.

That was until he heard something shatter in next room.

He was glad Hisoka had trusted him enough to not lock the door and managed to open it easily enough.

What he saw however, made his heart stop.

Hisoka lay kicking at the man who had him pinned to the bed by the hips and was making cuts in his nightshirt with a pocketknife.

The blond was struggling like he couldn't breath and Hijiri suddenly lunged.

Foolishly he failed to notice the man turning until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He wrenched back and tumbled to the floor, holding the wound in silent agony.

It hurt so much it had taken his lungs away and before he blacked out, he heard Hisoka scream his name.

---

When Hisoka came too after having passed out again, he was horrified to find himself in a bed, his wrists tied to the headboard and bleeding. 

He looked towards the voice of his captor and his eyes widened as he saw the gun.

"That's right Hisoka...I'm working with Muraki Sama."

He shivered as the man approached.

"Y-you're not imitating him very well."

Damian set the gun on the nightstand as he sat beside the trembling blond. 

He gently rested his hand to Hisoka's cheek and gave a small semblance of a smile as he stared into Hisoka's eyes.

"That's because he was all wrong about how to handle it. He...wasn't in love with you the way I am."

Hisoka's eyes widened as he was kissed roughly.

Tears formed in his eyes as he realized there was yet again no escape. 

There was no way of stopping Damian from doing whatever he wanted.

At least Muraki took a few days to heal if Hisoka attacked but Damian was a shinigami and healed instantly.

As he was kissed again and again he wished he could at least be unconscious for this.

"Please!" 

His voice was broken as he screamed out.

Damian gently wiped away his tears and sat up, waiting for him to speak. 

He writhed helplessly, trying to get free from what he recognized too well as women's hair.

When he at last realized he was only tearing up his wrists and hands, he stopped, out of breath and the sob that broke from his chest echoed the agony of his past.

"Please don't..."

Damian smiled softly, but his hand trailed slowly down Hisoka's chest, evoking a blush and a soft moan.

Damian knew all the right ways to make Hisoka's body do what he wanted it to and that idea scared Hisoka far more.

"He hurt you Hisoka...but I know how to make you get over that. I can make it feel good for you too."

This was both frightening and frustrating for Hisoka.

Damian just refused to get it.

Tears poured down his cheeks.

"I don't want it to feel good! I don't want it at all!"

Damian growled and pressed his hand down around the blonds throat.

"You don't have the option to say no."

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly and choked out the words.

"Than please knock me out."

Damian was suddenly very angry and backhanded him.

"No!" 

He took out his knife and began to rip off what was left of Hisoka's shirt.

Once the shreds of it were on the floor he moved over the blond and tossed the knife aside, kissing him roughly again.

"We're going to take this nice and slow. You'll see...you'll enjoy every second of it, or we'll do it again and again and again until you do!"

---

Hijiri came too so angry that he didn't even realize there were other people around him.

"Hisoka!" 

He clutched tightly to the white sheets below him and screamed.

He fought the hands that suddenly tried to pull him down.

"NO! I'll send that bastard to his second death!"

As the hands continued to try and pull him down, Hijiri became frantic and to the horror and shock of Watari and Tsuzuki, an immense energy erupted from him, sending both of them flying to opposite sides of the room.

He glanced at the window as he saw the tracking demon land.

"He's been found!"

Before either shinigami could stop him, Hijiri took flight after the bird and was gone.

The two glanced at each other in shock as they climbed to their feet and Tsuzuki was the first to speak.

"If that's any indication..."

Watari shook his head.

"I believe that was only a small quake on the scale...whatever happened to him in the last two years has left him with apparently frightening abilities...I almost feel sorry for Damian."

----

Hisoka couldn't stop shaking as Damian now began touching him in ways which were making his body respond.

As much as he hated to admit it, it did feel quite good, but all he could think about was the pain he knew was coming.

Damian was far too worked up to be gentle about it once he really got started and Hisoka knew he would be recovering for weeks...physically however, emotionally he wasn't sure he'd ever get over it.

Muraki had been course and relatively quick...but Damian was making sure Hisoka would remember this.

The blond dared not speak as he became aware of where Damian's hands were ever so slowly drifting to.

He'd not yet come up, in spite of the feelings his body were going through.

Finally as the hands reached their mark, Hisoka writhed away from the hand and screamed out.

"Please don't!"

His entire body was wracked with sobs and the fact that he still had his pants on did nothing to sooth the memories, nor the knowing of what was about to happen to him again.

Damian had stripped down to his pants as well and was still pinning him by the hips.

He stopped and let his hands rest to the sides before leaning over and kissing him again.

Suddenly they were both aware of another presence in the room...one that was very powerful and angry.

Hisoka could just make out the form and realized it was Hijiri giving off such dark energy.

Damian ignored him and began to slide Hisoka's pants off.

"Come to watch?"

Hijiri closed his eyes, building his energy for the attack.

"No. I came to send you to hell. Now get the fuck away from him." 

Hisoka could only stare in complete shock as a deep purple glow appeared around Hijiri.

"I'm going to count, and if you're not off that bed by the time I reach one...I'm going to kill you where you sit and drag your body away." 

Hisoka shivered at this thought.

"Hijiri don't...!"

Damian growled and backhanded him so hard he was knocked out, and stood. 

"Fine, I'll take care of you first."

Hijiri had already been angry to see Hisoka in pain and tied to a bed with bleeding wrists.

It further angered him that Damian even suggested he watch, but now he was livid that he'd hurt Hisoka.

Just one glance at the sleeping and half naked form still tied to the bed gave him the energy he needed to make a deadly attack.

"Let me explain something to you before I kill you."

Damian glared.

"You're not a match for me kid. But go a head, I have time..."

Hijiri smirked wickedly and chuckled.

"You see two years ago I was partly possessed by an extremely powerful demon. He gave me part of his powers because he was going to take complete possession of my body...that was before he saw a better candidate. But he left the powers sleeping within me and was then destroyed. But he forgot to revoke my powers before he was killed...and since then, I've been building on that power into what you see before you. Prepare...for a demon's revenge is far more powerful when he's pissed off!"

Damian had no time to reply or to think or to defend himself.

Hijiri opened his eyes slowly, thankful Hisoka was not awake to see this. 

He narrowed his eyes and with a single whispered word in a dead language...Damian exploded into flames so hot they incinerated him instantly.

When there was nothing left but a pile of ash, he concentrated on the bonds holding Hisoka to the bed and rushed over to him as they snapped.

Hisoka was still out, but Hijiri lifted him gently into his arms and whispered softly.

"You'll be safe from now on..."

And with that he disappeared.

----

Hisoka slowly came too in the infirmary to find that Hijiri was sitting next to him.

"Hisoka..." 

Hisoka felt the tears come again and buried his face in the pillow, turning to his side and curling up into a tight ball.

"Don't...ask me if I'm okay. I'm not!"

Hijiri looked down at him with soft eyes and pulled him up, wrapping his arms tightly around the shaking form and smiled.

"No...I was just going to tell you that your safe now. I killed him." 

Hisoka sat up so fast his head began to spin.

"What do you mean?!"

It was at this moment that Watari walked in and spoke softly.

"I did a test on Hijiri...apparently he's become extremely skilled at many forms of magic. However...he used up quite a bit of energy in killing him..."

Hisoka looked up as Hijiri continued for him.

"As a result...I'm afraid I'm stuck here...permanently."

Hisoka's eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

"You mean you...!"

Hijiri smiled softly at this and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Watari's new partner! Don't worry, I passed all the tests, it's final."

Watari smiled softly as he glanced at Hijiri.

"I've got some things to do. I'll come back and check on you later." 

The two nodded and as soon as Watari was gone, Hijiri took Hisoka's hand. 

"I have to tell you something Hisoka...I think you already know but..." 

Hisoka closed his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

Hijiri looked away, but never let go of his hand.

"How do you feel about it?"

Hisoka looked up into his eyes with a smile.

"I...could get used to it...as long as..."

Hijiri's anger rose at the thought.

"I lust after no one Hisoka. I am deeply in love with you and if you accept me, I'll stay by your side forever."

Hisoka's eyes filled with tears again as he placed his hand over Hijiri's. 

"I need you right now Hijiri...I can't love you just yet...I need to heal from this. But I don't want you to go anywhere."

Hijiri smiled softly at this, drawing closer to him.

"Hisoka...may I kiss you...softly?"

Hisoka was silent for a moment but slowly nodded.

His body tensed as Hijiri's lips softly touched his, but after a moment he relaxed, feeling Hijiri's now calming emotions.

"Slowly Hisoka, I'll help you trust me and we'll move as slow as you like." 

Hisoka let out a deep sigh and rested his head on Hijiri's shoulder.

"Will you stay here and hold my hand while I sleep? Please don't leave me until all these negative feelings are gone."

Hijiri smiled and gently pulled him down next to him, never letting go of his hand.

"You'll have to throw me out to get rid of me. I won't go anywhere without you for a very long time."

Hisoka smiled as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, enjoying the warm feel of Hijiri next to him and he whispered softly.

"I think...this will work."

And there it was that the two stayed the rest of the day and night.


End file.
